muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
American Dad!
American Dad! is an animated series on TBS (formerly on FOX) co-created by Seth MacFarlane (Family Guy) which revolves around an overprotective CIA agent named Stanley Smith and his family: his wife Francine, daughter Hayley, son Steve, pet goldfish Klaus and an alien named Roger. The Smiths live in Langley Falls, Virginia. Visual Mentions Verbal Mentions *'"Haylias"' - In this episode, Stan brainwashes Hayley into getting married. When Stan and Hayley dance at the wedding, Stan remarks, "Doesn't this remind you of that dance sketch on The Muppet Show where they all told jokes?" *'"Pulling Double Booty"' - When Hayley is teaching Stan (pretending to be Bill, Stan's double) about sex, he mutters sadly to himself: "You used to watch Sesame Street". *'"Don't Look a Smith Horse in the Mouth"' - Stan prays to God for assistance, assuring that he had nothing to do with the casting of Whoopi Goldberg as God in "that Muppet TV movie." *'"Stanny Boy and Frantastic"' - When Stan and Francine's new friends, Tom and Cami, a young couple, were about to tell Stan and Francine some news that Cami is pregnant, Francine gets excited and says she is like the Cookie Monster with news. Then she imitates Cookie Monster's voice with his loud munching noise, "OMM-nom-nom-nom..." *'"A Piñata Named Desire"' - When Steve finds out his friends are bailing out of his slumber party and confronts them about it, Barry randomly shouts out, "There's a person inside Big Bird." *'"The Scarlett Getter"'- When Stan asks Shannon Sharpe, an alien bounty hunter, what the CIA would do with the alien body, Shannon Sharpe replies that they would dissect the alien like a frog. He then mentions the frog would be like Kermit. *'"An Irish Goodbye"' - After considering Mr. Rodgers to be hot, Francine tosses out guesses on Hayley's 'PBS bang list', including Cookie Monster, Oscar the grouch, Bert and Ernie, and the Count. Connections *Jason Alexander voiced Sal in "White Rice" *Ed Asner voiced Great Grandpa Smith in "There Will Be Bad Blood" *Diedrich Bader voiced Juan 'Johnny Concussion' Consuelo *Leigh-Allyn Baker voiced Margie in "It's Good to Be the Queen" *Dee Bradley Baker voices Klaus Heisler and additional characters *Elizabeth Banks voiced Lisa Silver in "1600 Candles" and "Escape from Pearl Bailey" *Wayne Brady voiced Tungee in "Ricky Spanish," Cuba Gooding, Jr. in "The Adventures of Twill Ongenbone And His Boy Jabari," and Delroy in "The Boring Identity". *Sandra Bernhard voiced an Old Lady in "Widowmaker" (2008) *Sarah Chalke voiced Cami in "Stanny Boy and Frantastic" *Stephen Colbert voiced a dentist in "All About Steve" *Paul Dooley voiced a security guard in "Next of Pin" *Carmen Electra voiced Lisa Silver in the pilot episode *Donald Faison voiced his parody Scrubs character, Christopher Turk, in "G-String Circus" *Craig Ferguson voiced Barry in his mastermind voice in "With Friends Like Steve's" *Nathan Fillion voiced several characters in multiple episodes *Zach Galifianakis voiced Heavyset Man and Norman in "My Morning Straitjacket" and "The People vs. Martin Sugar" *Jennie Garth voiced Trudy in "Roger 'n' Me" *Sarah Michelle Gellar voiced Phyllis in "Virtual In-Stanity" and Jenny in "Adventures in Hayleysitting" *Danny Glover voiced Krampus in "Minstrel Krampus" *Elliott Gould voiced Russel Rothberg, Shari's father, in "An Apocalypse to Remember" *Cee Lo Green voiced the evil hot tub, his own cartoon likeness, and appeared in live-action as the episode narrator in "Hot Water" *Seth Green voiced Joey in "Homeland Insecurity,", Matthew McConaughey in "Tearjerker," Etan Cohen in "Bar Mitzvah Hustle," and Nat in "N.S.A. (No Snoops Allowed)" *Josh Groban voiced an extra in "Deacon Stan, Jesus Man" and himself in "News Glance with Genevieve Vavance" *Jon Hamm voiced himself in "Can I Be Frank (With You)" *Sean Hayes voiced Foster in "Lost in Space" *Anjelica Huston voiced Ellen Riggs in "The Worst Stan" *Ken Jeong voiced Dr. Perlmutter in "Family Affair" and "Every Which Way But Lose" *Richard Kind voiced Al Tuttle *John Leguizamo voiced himself as a clone in "Son of Stan" and Luis Ramirez in "The Full Cognitive Redaction of Avery Bullock by the Coward Stan Smith" *Phill Lewis voiced Duper in "Roger Codger," "Stannie Get Your Gun," "I Can't Stan You," "100 A.D.", and "Casino Normale *Matthew Lillard voiced Bruce in "Homeland Insecurity" *Jane Lynch voiced Al (short for Allison) in "Surro-Gate" and a doctor in "The Most Adequate Christmas Ever" *Michael McKean voiced Emperor Zing in "Lost in Space" *Sandra Oh voiced Katie and Hiko Yoshida *Hayden Panettiere voiced Ashley in "Stan's Food Restaurant" *Rhea Perlman voiced an old stripper in "Finger Lenting Good" *Lou Diamond Phillips voiced Rusty in "There Will Be Bad Blood" *June Diane Raphael voiced in "Love A.D. Style," Hannah in "The Adventures of Twill Ongenbone And His Boy Jabari," and Suze in "Morning Mimosa," "The Enlightenment of Ragi-Baba," and "Roger's Baby" *Kevin Michael Richardson voiced Principal Lewis *Andy Richter voiced several characters including Philip in "Rough Trade" *Kristen Schaal voiced Roger's one night stand in "Hurricane!" and a librarian in "Stan's Best Friend" *Amy Sedaris voiced in Dr. Megan Penner and Lady Carolyn Gilbert-Lawson in "Wife Insurance", Dr. Lizzy and Trish in "Stan's Best Friend", and an extra in "Killer Vacation" *Molly Shannon voiced Christie White in two episodes *Tony Sirico voiced Enzo Pierotti in "Garbage Stan" *Sarah Silverman voiced a stripper in "Stan Knows Best" *Jon Stewart voiced himself in "Irregarding Steve" *Patrick Stewart voices Avery Bullock *Tara Strong voiced a waitress in "Railroaded" *Sally Struthers voiced Clara in "A Ward Show" *Raven-Symoné voiced Katie in "Office Spaceman" See also *The Simpsons *Family Guy __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:TV Mentions